1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and systems for providing informative incoming call alerts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Call waiting is a telephony feature offered by many telephony service providers. Typically, when a first user is on a call with a second user, and a third party calls the first user; the first user sees a caller identifier of the third party and is provided with a number of options. Based on the caller identifier, the first user may for example, accept the call and end the current call or put the current call on hold, or the first user may opt to ignore the call from the third party. However, the first user may be ignoring an urgent incoming call from the third party, or may end an important call with the second user only to learn that the incoming call from the third party is not important. It would be helpful for the first user to have additional information about the incoming call in order to make a decision regarding what course of action to take.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and system for interactive call waiting.